As good as a lie
by SkyeL4
Summary: Regina is finally woken from a sleeping curse by true love's kiss. She smiles at Robin and kisses him again, only it wasn't him who woke her. Emma stands by, surprised and confused. When Robin refuses to tell Regina the truth, Emma can't accept being pushed aside so easily. ***Anti-Robin/OQ*** This came from an awesome Tumblr prompt from lexa-root-carter.
1. Chapter 1

Regina felt the warm tingle of light magic wash over her. She opened her eyes to see Robin looking down at her. His face was a picture of surprise.

She understood instantly, True Love's Kiss had woken her up. A wide smile broke across her face.

"Hi" she said and held his gaze. He took a moment to recover then rushed to kiss her. She felt him let go of her hand, then realised it was smaller, softer, not Robin's at all. She was stiff from lying still for so long but she turned to see who it was.

"Emma" she said with surprise, she half expected it to be Henry.

"Hey Regina" she smiled brightly. "Welcome back"

"Let's get you home" Robin said, helping Regina to a sitting position. She steadied herself on the arm of the couch but was not ready to stand yet.

"Robin, can I talk to you?" Emma asked.

He followed her to the door of Regina's office, looking back to check on her as he went.

"She thinks you woke her up" she said quietly. There was a pause while Robin thumbed his stubble in thought.

"I think we should let her believe that" he replied. Emma was struck by his casual approach to the truth.

"What?" She whispered

"I don't think we should confuse her, she's only just woken up, she has a lot to catch up on." He said

"But shouldn't she know that-" Emma tried, casting a glance over his shoulder to see Regina stretching and rubbing her stiff neck.

"She does know, there is something of sisterly connection between you two. She does know that" He said, smiling at Emma though she didn't return it.

She was silent. Her instincts said he was wrong. Her stomach clenched at the word "sisterly". They may be friends. They had enough of a past to say they knew each other well, but sisterly?

"It would be unfair to confuse her with this, we'll tell her another time" he said, and nodded as he spoke. He left Emma in the door of the office.

She watched him lift Regina to her feet. She leant on him, she trusted him. Emma's heart leapt. Something was wrong, why wouldn't he tell her the truth? What difference did it make to any of them? And yet, not telling it made all the difference to Emma.

She watched Regina let herself be supported and her stomach clenched again. She deserved this trust, this happiness, but he was withholding something from her and that set Emma on edge.

What could she do? Her mind raced. Regina smiled so easily with him, Emma had never seen anything like it. He made her happy and she let him, and that in itself was a big deal for Regina.

Emma had a bad feeling that she couldn't place as she watched them kiss like she wasn't, and had never been, there. She felt an ache in her chest and her eyes blurred with tears that she didn't understand.

The hallway outside was dark. Emma turned and melted into it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sheriff" Emma jumped and looked up to see Granny peering across the bar at her. "You're making a fine mess over here. Are you going to drink that?"

Emma looked down at the hot chocolate that she hadn't touched. The cinnamon dusted cream had melted significantly and dribbled down the sides of the mug making a sticky pool on the bar.

"Oh, damn" Emma said "I guess not" she said, picking it up. Granny wiped underneath and took it away. Emma sighed and went back to her notepad that she wasn't writing in. She felt someone watching her and looked up to see Ruby's narrowed eyes.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning on her side of the counter. Emma knew Ruby's intuition was usually a match for her own.

"I don't know yet" she replied truthfully. She thought about going into more detail but the ring of the diner door opening interrupted her.

Regina appeared at her side.

"Madam Mayor" Ruby said with a smile, tentatively pleased to see her back.

"Hey" Emma smiled "it's good to see you around again"

"Thank you, it's nice to be around" Regina said with a one sided smile

"Are you staying for lunch?" Emma asked

"Yes" Regina replied, "we are" she turned and Emma followed her gaze. Robin and Roland sat in one of the booths paying a game where Roland had to snap Robin's hands. Regina smiled widely at them as Roland's happy giggle filled the diner.

Emma watched her and the ache in her chest returned. She turned back to the bar and her mind wandered back to Regina lying in a sleep like death in the office. Her face like porcelain and Robin's kiss making no difference.

"Do you want another?" Ruby asked. Emma jolted back to reality.

"What?" she asked

"Hot chocolate?" Ruby asked, with a questioning look in her eye.

"Oh" Emma looked sideways at Regina who turned back to face the bar smiling.

"No, I have to go" Emma said. She swiped her notebook from the counter and swept out of the diner.

She stuffed her hands into her pockets and walked through the town to the Sheriff's office. She hoped the cold air would clear her head, but she couldn't shake the bad feeling in her chest.

She had been so happy to finally see Regina being loved and appreciated like she deserved, but now every time she saw Robin he made her skin crawl. She couldn't understand his motivation to keep this from Regina. If she had kissed her lips then maybe she'd understand, but the kiss she gave Regina was nothing like that.

 **3 days earlier**

Regina had lain in a sleep for days, no one had any idea what to do. Robin was worried and useless, Rumple seemed to be actually enjoying it and Henry was beside himself, refusing to accept that there was no way to help his mother.

Emma had knelt by Regina's side as she came to terms with her complete inability to help. She took her hand and looked up at her face like a mask. Emma swallowed hard.

"Regina, I don't know what to do. We have tried everything. We need you to tell us how to fix this. We need you…" she trailed off.

She looked up at the people gathered near Regina's desk. Robin, Snow, David and Rumple stood talking, shaking their heads and Snow periodically looked over at Emma, sadness pouring from her eyes.

"I…need you" Emma continued, knowing no one was overhearing her. "If you can hear me, please come back. After everything you have been through, everything you have done, this can't be the end. You have put yourself in danger to help us so many times, you have given everything…this can't be the end"

Regina didn't move. Emma's eyes filled with tears but she would not let them go. She stayed there for a long time. She held her hand and watched for the slightest change in the woman before her. Even her breathing was barely perceptible.

Emma looked at the hand she held. She knew what they were capable off, she had seen them conjure fire from thin air but now they were cold, lifeless.

Robin appeared at her side.

"No change?" He asked quietly. Emma shook her head. For a moment they looked at each other. There was nothing more to say. They had had every conversation, every rousing pep talk, every "we can't give up on her", every "there must be something", but there wasn't. Both of them knew it and neither would say it.

He reached out and rubbed Emma's shoulder. She appreciated the gesture and smiled at him.

"What are we going to do?" He said aloud to no one in particular as he brushed Regina's hair back from her face.

The others had left. Emma and Robin were each other's only comfort, knowing neither of them would give up on Regina bonded them together.

Emma sighed and pressed her forehead to Regina's hand. Another day was ending and they were no closer to waking her.

"Please come back" she whispered. Robin set his jaw and looked away.

Emma pressed her lips to Regina's hand and felt deep and permeating warmth flood her entire body. She jumped at a slight gasp that could only have come from Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma swung the loft door closed, made her way over to the sofa and dropped unceremoniously into the cushions. David looked up.

"Busy day?" he asked

"No, not really" Emma said into a pillow "which is worse"

David folded his newspaper and put it down.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked

Emma looked up at him for a moment. "My boring day?" She asked

"Yeah, did you make any progress with the case?" he asked.

"I spoke to Gold and left with more questions than I had when I got there" she said, remembering how unhelpful Gold had been in the investigation of things stolen from his own shop, and how he enjoyed watching her squirm when she asked him about True Love's Kiss.

Henry dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the Emma's legs.

"Hi" he said with a grin.

"What are you so happy about?" Emma asked

"I'm going to mom's, remember?" He said happily

"Oh yeah" she said, putting her head back down on the cushion.

"It's just going to be us. She even said I can choose the movie" he grinned again.

"Wow, she must have missed you!" Emma laughed. "Hey I'm sorry I haven't seen you all week" she propped herself up as much as she could with his weight pinning her legs down. "We'll do something tomorrow, right? I'll pick you up from Regina's and we can do something?"

"Yeah" Henry said.

She smiled and lay back down. Henry and David looked at each other.

"You wanna come tonight?" Henry asked

"You just said it was just you two" Emma replied

"Yeah but" he shrugged "I don't think she'll mind"

Emma laughed "I beg to differ"

She could just imagine Regina's face if she crashed their night in, unamused and sitting through X-Men.

"Come on" David said, getting up "I'll take you, don't want you to be late"

Emma heard David and Snow exchange a quiet word before he headed out. It wasn't long before Snow came to sit with her and she was suspicious.

"What do you want for dinner?" Snow asked cheerfully

"I don't know" Emma replied "I'm not hungry"

"Henry looked excited" Snow said, changing tack in an instant.

"Yeah, he never lost hope that we'd get her back" Emma smiled, proud of her son's tenacity.

"Yeah" Snow said, facing the kitchen, but keeping an eye on Emma.

"You never told us how exactly Robin brought her round. You were there weren't you?" She asked, seamlessly looking away just before Emma looked at her.

She sat up "yeah, yeah I was, he er, he kissed her and there was this light and then...she woke up"

"Huh" Snow said "funny" though it wasn't funny at all "how come that didn't work before?" She asked.

Emma pressed her lips together and shrugged. Snow nodded knowingly at her daughter.

"Well" she stood suddenly "I guess magic is weird like that, come and help me make dinner"

"Ugh, I had a long day" Emma said shoving her face into the cushions again.

"I just heard you tell David you did nothing" Snow said as she walked away.

There was a pause while Emma tried (and failed) to think of another reason not to help with dinner.

"Yeah ok" she sat up "let me get changed"

Emma spent so long getting changed that David returned without Henry before she had made her way to the kitchen. Her mind kept drifting away from what she was doing.

"So" Snow said when she finally came to help "what did you do at work today? David said you were at Gold's shop"

"I can't talk to you about investigations, mom" Emma said, picking up a piece of pepper to crunch on.

"Since when?" Snow asked, putting her knife down. Emma didn't reply,

"You always tell me what you're working on." Snow continued. She gasped dramatically "am I a suspect?"

"A suspect in what?" David appeared and also took a piece of pepper.

"In the ongoing investigation into the death of my privacy" Emma snapped.

David looked hurt. He went to say something but caught Snow's eye. She shook her head slightly and he sighed. He went back to the sofa and the newspaper he had been reading.

"Emma" Snow said quietly

"I know, I'm sorry" she replied in the same tone. "I'll go apologise"

"Wait" Snow said "since I'm already implicated, you want to tell me what has been up with you lately?"

Emma stood stock-still and stared at her mother. Would she understand? Did Emma even understand?

"You were, understandably," Snow continued "a ball of nerves and stress when Regina was cursed. I thought you would be happy now she's back but you seem worse. You're tired and grumpy and not talking to people…to me. Did something happen?"

Emma wanted to tell her. She wanted Snow to reassure her and tell he what to do, but she didn't know how to explain it herself without making it sound like she was in love with Regina, which was a pretty explosive idea and, she told herself, not even true. Her stomach clenched again.

"I can't talk about it, mom" she said

Snow watched her face. She watched the wrinkle appear on her forehead and the way she scrunched her mouth to one side, like something was struggling to get out.

"Ok" Snow replied "but when you can, I'll be here"

Emma looked into her mothers face for the first time since she had been home. It was kind and understanding, there was nothing assuming in her expression, only a look of concern in her eyes. She wanted to tell her, to vocalise the thoughts that needled at her all day, to have her fears put to rest.

'I kissed Regina!' she wanted to say 'And I thought that meant I was in love with her, but Gold said it doesn't necessarily and I want her to be happy with Robin, who is now lying about who kissed Regina, kind of like I just did to you…'

She couldn't say it.

"You know" she said "there's someone I need to talk to, I'm not going to stay for dinner"

Snow nodded, Emma could see she was disappointed but said nothing.

"Hey, sorry I snapped to you" she said to David as she picked up her jacket.

He shrugged and smiled "don't worry about it."

Emma smiled in relief and left.

"Just the man I wanted to see" she said, sliding into a bar stool at the Rabbit Hole.

Robin looked up and smiled.

"Hey" he said. He caught the eye of the bartender "whatever she's having is on me"

"Thanks" Emma smiled. "Look I think we should talk. I know it's not important but it's really bothering me" she stopped as he held up a hand.

"Do you mind if we don't sit at the bar for this?" he asked. She followed him to a booth where they were less likely to be overheard. He shifted in his seat to get comfortable, leant on the table and faced her.

"Emma, I've tried to tell her, but there is never a good time. I'm concerned it would sound odd now" he said, peeling the corner of beer mat up.

"You're the one who said wait!" Emma almost laughed. The bad feeling got a little worse but she was trying to remain optimistic, certain she could convince him to tell the tryth.

"Look" she began again "I'm not looking for glory here. We've saved each other's lives enough times now that I've lost count. It's not because it's me"

"It's that it wasn't me" he sat back and took a swig of beer

"No" Emma said, that wasn't what she had meant at all. Things weren't going her way. "it's that you won't tell her" she said trying to recapture his attention. She lowered voice as people passed them and watched them sit further away. It felt sordid. All she could think of was how Regina might react when she found out they had let her believe that it was Robin. Would Regina still trust her? Still care about her as much? Sometimes Emma felt their friendship teeter on a knife-edge. Could this push it over?

"Robin, she's happy! I know you know what a big deal that is." She said. His downcast expression turned him into a little boy under the stubble. She was reminded of when Henry was sad that he didn't have magic and understood Robin's frustration.

"Look" she said, putting a hand on his arm "she thinks it was True Love's Kiss, that means she loves you and she thinks you love her too"

"I do!" He protested

"Awesome" Emma said "more of that, shout it from the roof tops. What possible reason could you have for not telling her?" She held his gaze

"Because I haven't yet" he said quietly.

"The longer you wait to worse it will be." Emma said, trying to capitalise on his honesty and good nature. "It is always better to be told this kind of thing than to find out yourself, Robin." She squeezed his arm in sympathy.

There was a pause and Emma used the opportunity to scan the rest of the bar. She was surprised to see so many people that she didn't really know.

"I'm not telling her, Emma" he said quietly.

"Robin!" Emma loosed his arm and stared back at him. He took another drink. She read his tone, his body language, the look in his eye. No amount of drink or sympathy was going to change his mind.

"If you think you can, be my guest, but I don't know what you think you'll get out of it. And to be clear, I never lied" he said

"Not telling the truth is as good as" she stood and glared down at him for a moment before leaving the stifling bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Before she knew it Emma was ringing Regina's doorbell.

"Oh man" she aloud to herself, suddenly regretting her impulsive decision and wondering if it was too late to run. The door opened.

"Emma" Regina smiled "Henry said he invited you."

"I declined, just so you know" Emma said, feeling that it was important to say so, even if the physical evidence contradicted it, "I need to talk to you about something."

Regina stepped back, inviting her inside. She closed the door and walked up the stairs.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked over her shoulder

"No thanks" Emma made no move to follow Regina to the kitchen.

Regina turned and walked slowly back down the steps towards her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yes, yeah, I'm fine, er" Emma fumbled and internally berated herself for not knowing what to say. She never imagined herself telling Regina, because she thought Robin would. She was unprepared.

"I need to talk to you about when you were cursed" she said. Her mind raced as she tried to align what Gold had told her, what Robin had done and what she felt banging in her chest at that moment.

Regina drew in a breath and nodded. No one spoke.

"Ok?" Regina said eventually.

"Well" Emma felt like she might throw up. She was more nervous than she could ever remember being in front of Regina. Sentences wouldn't form in her mind. She opened her mouth and hoped that what tumbled out would make sense.

"It wasn't Robin who woke you up it was me, it was an accident, I'm sorry, I mean I'm not sorry because you're awake but I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth right away, but I didn't know what it meant and, God I'm so nervous-"

"Emma. Take a breath" Regina said. She looked over her shoulder to see the door to the living room was closed. Emma assumed Henry was in there.

"Did you hear what I said?" Emma asked, worrying now she'd said everything far too fast and would have to repeat it.

"I did" Regina replied, watching Emma like she expected her to continue.

Emma raised her hands and dropped them to her sides again. She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed by this anticlimax.

"Ok well I asked Gold about True Love's Kiss and-" Emma began

"You spoke to Gold about this?" Regina interrupted and took a slightly threatening step towards her.

"Yeah" Emma said "I...wanted...to know"

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Regina frowned at her.

All the very sensible reasons that Emma had to ask Gold rather than Regina took that as their cue to immediately vacate her mind.

"Now you've said it, it seems so obvious" Emma said. She wasn't even fidgeting out of nervousness. All of her limbs felt heavy.

"I just panicked" she said.

Regina looked half amused at least, so Emma knew she wasn't about to be thrown out of her house or burnt to a crisp.

"About what?" Regina asked.

"I didn't understand it. I didn't know...it could be, y'know…platonic" Emma struggled. The word seemed clinical and odd. It didn't fit their dynamic at all.

Regina's eyebrows rose slowly as she realised what Emma was saying. Her expression softened and she tipped her head to one side.

"What?" Emma asked. Regina smiled but didn't speak. "What?" Emma repeated, more forcefully. She could see that Regina understood. Emma had, at least for a while, considered that she might be in love with Regina without realising.

"I'm sorry" Regina said "I forget how little you really know of magic."

Emma thought this was one of those things that people say thinking they sound nice but actually weren't at all.

"So you believe me?" Emma asked, relieved by Regina's reaction.

After a moment a wrinkle returned to Regina's brow and Emma regretted asking.

"Of course I do." She said "Although I have no idea why you would tell me this now and not at the time or any time in the last 3 days, and why you involved half the town in your decision to tell me."

"Regina!" Emma protested, now receiving something closer to the reaction she had expected.

"What did Robin think?" Regina asked before Emma could answer her other accusations.

"He was fine" Emma replied "he said it was sisterly and he got it, which was nice I guess. I don't know, it made me feel weird. He didn't want me to tell you and that's why-"

"-you had to" Regina finished her sentence

"Yes!" Emma said, then immediately sensed that Regina didn't think she did.

"Why tell me at all?" Regina asked, taking another step towards her "even now that you know true love has to be reciprocated. Even now you know it can be platonic? Isn't it enough to know that I care about you?"

Emma got momentarily stuck on 'I care about you' and wondered if this was the first time Regina had acknowledged that she even liked her.

"Are you mad at me because you think I hurt Robin's feelings?" Emma pushed back, refusing to accept his emotional state as her responsibility.

"I couldn't watch him lie to you. It made me squirm. I like Robin, you know I do, if he didn't have such a problem with sheriffs I would for sure want him on my team." The bad feeling in Emma's chest had turned to a throb that only seemed to be relieved by letting out her frustrations.

"I just wanted you to know." Emma said, her voice raised "I wound want to know, and I'm not lying to Henry"

"Who's lying to me?" Came Henry's voice from the door to the living room.

"No one" Regina said quickly. Henry frowned at them both.

"I thought you were done with that" he said angrily

"Henry" Regina pleaded but he disappeared upstairs in an instant. She spun on her heel and looked at Emma like she would breathe fire if she could.

"I'll go talk to him" she said in reply, holding her hands up.

"And say what?" Regina said sharply. "I accidentally woke your mother with True Love's Kiss, panicked and told everyone about it, sorry you're the last person to know, after her of course"

"Regina, you're not being fair" Emma said, tired of being spoken to like she was an idiot and not given the chance to defend herself. The ache in her chest was turning into a ball of fire.

"I don't know why you would go to him over me, even if you thought...well have you ever been in love and not realised it? " She rolled her eyes as the ridiculousness of it.

"Yeah" Emma said "I have, that's kind how it happens. First of all you're thinking 'yeah I'll give you a chance' and then one day you're like 'oh hey, I can't breathe without you'"

"Well, can you breathe?" Regina asked sarcastically

"Ugh, fuck you Regina. It's not funny" Emma said

"It is a little bit funny. You're the product of True Love. Didn't they teach you anything?" Regina asked, on the verge of a smile.

Emma stared back at her, her chest positively hurting her now.

"I'm going home" she turned

"What about Henry?" Regina asked, the humour gone from her voice which was Emma's intention.

"Why don't you talk to him? Tell him I woke you up with powerful accidental magic, sought advice and got made fun of." She reached for the door handle

"Wait" she felt Regina's hand on her back. She turned reluctantly to face her and waited.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you" Regina said.

"Are you actually or are you just saying that so I'll go and tell Henry you're not lying to him?" Emma asked, the ball in her chest deflating somewhat at the tone of Regina's voice.

"I really am sorry" Regina said. "I'll figure out what to tell him" her face relaxed into its default frown. Emma studied her face, reading in it that she was afraid Henry would not believe her, that all their progress would be lost.

"Do you want to know what I would say?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

Emma closed her eyes, took a deep breath and spoke. She didn't know where it came from, but she knew that it was absolutely true.

"'Thank you for not giving up on me, now and every other time. Thank you for loving me when I couldn't love myself. Thank you for believing in me when I didn't believe in anything.' He knows that you love him, that might be a good time to say so" Emma opened her eyes and smiled.

Regina's eyes swam with tears. Emma's smile softened but didn't fade. Regina lifted the back of her hand to her mouth and turned away from Emma.

"Regina" she practically whispered "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said-" she stopped, feeling Regina's hand on her own. In that moment the same emotion that flooded Regina threatened to overwhelm Emma too. She realised that she had just cut Regina to the core in 3 sentences and didn't know what to do.

She returned the pressure Regina put on her hand and looked up in an attempt to keep the tears in her eyes.

Sitting cross-legged on the stairs was Henry. He smiled at her and she realised he had hear every word. She smiled back and tears spilled down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days passed by and Emma was more or less back on form. She was slightly closer to figuring out who had cursed Regina. There was no one new in the town, but there were plenty of people holding a grudge against her. It was just a matter of figuring out which one it was.

"Are you going to insist on bringing food to every catch up we have?" Regina asked

"Only if you're going to insist on scheduling them over meal times" Emma replied, sipping her coffee with a smile. A pretty snappy reply from someone who considered the entire morning to be a mealtime, but Regina's only response was to sigh.

"Fine" Emma wiped her hands on a napkin "I'm done. Anyway I don't have anything else to talk about, except the sleeping curse"

Emma hadn't mentioned it to Regina since they talked in her hallway. She felt slightly tense bringing it up, but if someone was trying to take down Regina, and (for a couple of days at least) had managed, they probably weren't doing it for the benefit of the town.

Regina nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Gold said the needle had to have been taken by someone very powerful or with insider knowledge." She said, miming inverted commas at the last two words.

"Henry?" Regina asked

"I know" Emma said "conveniently the person most likely to distract both of our attention away from figuring out who it really is. The only other people who could have taken it were you or Gold. Or Belle, but that's ridiculous"

"He thinks I cursed myself?" Regina raised an eyebrow

"Maybe that you stole it and were up to mischief, but I think that to implicate either of you points to him. He wouldn't nominate himself alongside two people who would be immediately decided innocent if he didn't want the same treatment" Emma replied

"So you think it's Rumple?" Regina asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm just keeping an open mind" Emma sipped her coffee again. Regina surveyed her in a way that reminded her of when she first came to Storybrooke. It was probing but Emma had nothing to hide from her these days. It still made her slightly nervous.

"Well" Regina said after a while "I don't have anything else to discuss" she picked up her fountain pen and jotted something down in a leather bound notebook. Emma though she wielded a pen something like how David did a sword. It was elegant. It had been just a pen, but now it was brought to life.

"Thursday next week? 11am?" Regina's voice interrupted her reverie "Or is that a fabricated meal time too?" She didn't smile but her eyes seemed bright with amusement.

"There is literally meal called elevenses" Emma replied, standing. This time Regina did smile. "How about 12.30 and we can both eat at the same time?" Emma asked

Regina checked her diary.

"Hmm, 1 o'clock instead? Or is there such a thing as onesies?" Regina asked

"There are, but they're not a mealtime" Emma paused to think of a way to describe them that wouldn't end in Regina's disapproval of adults wearing baby clothes, and of her for knowing what they were. She was acutely aware of Regina watched her expectantly.

"You know, you don't need to know what they are." Emma turned to leave. As she reached the door she turned around. Regina was still watching her and frowning slightly.

"Anything else?" Emma asked

"You seem happy." Regina said, and then almost as if she felt she was being too nice she added "I'm glad you've lost that sour-puss expression you wore all last week"

"Sour-puss? What are you, like 100 years old?" Emma laughed

Regina frowned at her.

"No offence" Emma said "like if you are"

"I am not 100!" Regina raised her voice and looked back in outrage

"I mean you look really good for your age" Emma said, ignoring her protestation.

"Get out of my office, Ms Swan" Regina said sharply and returned to her paperwork.

Emma waited until she looked up again and saw the corner of her mouth curl. Regina's tell. Emma smiled cheekily back before disappearing around the door.

Emma tied her hair up loosely and sang aloud to her music. This was her first night alone since she could remember. Snow and David were out and Henry was with Regina. She finally had time to sort out her feelings about everything that had been happening recently.

"Hey ma!" Emma heard Henry shout over her music.

"Hey" she shouted back "what are you doing here?" She appeared in a baggy Runaways tshirts and pyjama pants.

"I'll let mom explain" he said, heading upstairs to his room.

"Oh hey" Emma said, just noticing Regina loitering stiffly by the door. She turned her music down. "You ok? Can I get you a drink?"

"Tea, please" Regina said, ignoring the other question. She followed Emma to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to just turn up. I asked Henry to call but you didn't answer" she said

"Oh, my phone is charging" Emma said in her defence, this was her first night off in forever. She set the kettle on the stove and turned back to Regina

"So…what's up?" Emma asked. Regina brushed hair from her face, Emma suspected to buy herself a moment of composure.

"It's Robin" she said. Emma said nothing though her stomach lurched. "He's...having doubts about our future"

"Oh, Regina" Emma said, she felt a pang of guilt. The kettle began to whistle.

"I'm sorry" Emma said, remembering Robin's dejected face in the Rabbit Hole.

"It's not your fault" Regina replied "He thinks it's mine. He doesn't think it can be love if it's not true love"

"That's not true" Emma said, looking for a cup.

"No it's not. He might just be trying to save face. I think he's embarrassed" Regina said "and apparently he doesn't like sleeping inside so now he's not going to" she looked up at Emma. Her eyes might be glistening, but Emma had to look down at the boiling water she poured.

"I can't imagine you sleeping in a tent" she said and watched the teabag rise buoyantly to the top of the cup.

"Well exactly" Regina said. Her tone stopped Emma dead. She put the kettle down with a thud on the stove. She finally realised what Regina was saying. Robin wasn't just mad, he was leaving her.

Emma looked back at her, not speaking, hardly even breathing. She couldn't stand the idea that she had caused Regina this pain.

"Moms?" Henry called coming down the stairs. "What were you doing?"

"Talking. About stuff. You don't want to know" Emma said awkwardly.

"Gross" he said and Emma smiled. "Movie?" He asked

Emma looked at Regina "You want to stay for a movie?"

"I'll start one with you, I might leave once I've finished my tea" she said, picking it up from the counter.

"That's fair" Emma said "Pulp Fiction?" She asked, turning to Henry

"Excuse me?" Regina asked

"I was just testing you" Emma smiled at her "You're still Regina"

"I would watch that" Henry said, hopefully

"Yeah? Ok, let's watch it" Regina looked like her eyebrows might detach from her face. "In about six years." Emma said.

"Maybe eight" Regina said, relaxing and giving Emma a reproachful look. Henry sighed and pulled his phone out.

"Lord of the Rings is on in five minutes" he said, scrolling through the TV guide.

"Nice work, kid" Emma said

"I've had my fill of dwarves and sorcerers in the real world, do I have to watch them in fiction too?" she asked, though Emma and Henry knew she would watch it.

Emma laughed whenever anyone in this town talked about "fiction". She caught Henry's eye and he smiled, knowing what she was thinking. He passed them both to make popcorn.

"Salty or sweet?" he asked

"Salty" they replied in unison. Regina looked approvingly at Emma.

"Let me do it" Regina said, taking the popcorn from him "You add too much salt"

Emma and Henry retired to the sofa. One look at Emma's face as she sat down was enough to raise Henry's suspicions.

"What's up?" He asked. He had changed so much over the time she had known him, but he had always seen right through her.

"I think I did something bad" she said quietly so Regina wouldn't hear over the now popping corn. He looked back at her waiting for the rest of her thought. She didn't know how to explain her role in the end of Regina's relationship.

"It's like in season 6 of Buffy when her friends bring her back from heaven. I think your mom is Buffy and I ruined heaven" she said.

"Well" Henry started "if they didn't bring her back in season 6, she wouldn't have saved the world in season 7"

Emma nodded slowly and looked back at him. What he said was true, but Emma wasn't convinced Regina needed to be unhappy to save the world, especially considering how the last curse came about. Maybe she would be happy with someone else…but she wasn't going to think about that.

"Are you sure you're not a fairytale character?" Emma asked. Regina placed a bowl of popcorn on the table and sat on the other side of Henry. "

A wise old man? The owl from Sword in the Stone?" Emma asked him.

"Archimedes?" He said "that is my middle name"

Emma laughed "what is your middle name?"

"Daniel" he replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He turned his attention to the TV.

Emma's heart throbbed. She looked over Henry's head at Regina who was already looking at her. When Emma looked at her she saw an open book. She loved Henry fiercely and battled darkness every day to keep him in her life and Emma saw it. She saw when her reactions were based in defensiveness, pain and fear because she had been there herself. Emma had never met anyone brimming with as much love and pain as Regina.

Her heart ached with empathy. She reached out and put her hand on Regina's, which rested on the back of the sofa. To her surprise Regina let her, she even turned it slightly and Emma wrapped her fingers around Regina's. A lump formed in her throat as they just looked at one another.

Emma woke suddenly when Snow and David returned. She heard them exchange surprised but polite words with Regina.

"Hey guys" she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Henry stirred too. Someone had tucked a blanket around them.

"Bedtime for you, I think" Regina's soft voice came from nearby.

She squinted and the light hurt her eyes. Regina was talking to Henry. He got up and went to his room in a sort of sleepy daze. Emma continued to squint up at Regina.

"You too I think" She said and smiled down at her.

"You're welcome to stay too if you like, Regina" David's voice came from nearby. The smile dropped from her face and she straightened up.

"Thank you but no, I'd rather sleep in my own bed than on a sofa. _Charming_ as it is"

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Emma thought this was funny, but her main focus now was opening her eyes without them hurting. She got up to follow Regina to the door. She passed through it and turned to face Emma.

"Thank you for a lovely evening" Regina said

"Sorry I fell asleep" Emma said, "it must have been pretty boring for you" she tried to suppress a yawn.

"I think it was exactly what I needed" Regina said with the slightest hint of a smile.

"Well whatever you need, we'll be here." She smiled at her and received another one of those searching looks. Emma watched her eyes flick over her face. She suddenly became very aware that she was in her pyjamas and smoothed her top down her sides.

"Do you think next time you might wear proper clothes, or should I bring pyjamas?" Regina asked with a smirk

"Are you kidding me? You're lucky I was wearing anything" Emma said. Regina's surprise was plain on her face and Emma felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Bye Regina" Emma leant forward and kissed her on the cheek like it was the most natural thing in the world. She smiled at Regina, who hesitated for a moment then turned away.

Emma closed the door and turned back to face the apartment. She was slightly dazed by what had just happened, with how easily she just crossed a line of physical contact that was not usually accidentally crossed.

She noticed Snow watching her from the kitchen and went over. Snow refilled the kettle and put it on the stove. Emma yawned, though she was feeling more awake now.

"Is something going on?" Snow asked her quietly. David was folding the blanket Emma and Henry had been sleeping under out of earshot.

Emma's immediate reaction was a defensive one. Her body language changed from being relaxed to crossing her arms. She had a snappy reply on the end of her tongue when she looked into Snow's eyes. There was nothing there but a want to comfort Emma. She diffused and felt bad for almost letting her frustration out on someone who just wanted to help her.

"Mom" she began, "I lied to you the other day."

Snow looked hurt but didn't interrupt.

"I thought I was keeping someone else's secret, but it shouldn't have been a secret anyway and it's all gotten out of hand." Emma continued.

Snow walked around the counter to hug her. She let herself be comforted. She didn't feel she deserved it, but she did feel like she needed it.

"It wasn't about my new hat was it?" Snow said, as she let her go. Emma smiled.

"No it wasn't, I like your hat" she replied

"Well in that case I'm sure you felt you were right in that moment, to tell that lie. If you can't tell me what it was, that's ok. If you can" she shrugged "I'll do what I can to help you. Clearly something is still not right"

Emma didn't know why, but her heart banged in her chest.

"It was about Regina" she began, almost squinting at Snow who did not seem to be surprised at all as she took the whistling kettle off the hob to pour some tea.

"It wasn't Robin who woke her, it was me" Emma said slowly. Snow gasped, but recovered quickly.

"You, you saved her?" Snow stammered

"Yeah, mom" Emma was embarrassed and looked away. "It wasn't what it sounds like, I kissed her hand. I just wanted her back so much and I didn't know what would happen without her, how anything would happen without her…" she trailed away remembering her complete despair at the time "I just wanted her to come back" she said.

Snow flung her arms around Emma again, almost winding her.

"Mom" Emma struggled "are you ok?" Snow held on "I can't really breathe"

"Sorry" Snow said, releasing her though she held onto her arms.

"It's just, you've opened up your heart and that's amazing" Emma didn't know what to say. Her parents, hell everyone in this town, sometimes had a fairytale way of talking that was pretty difficult to respond to in real life.

"And I mean, Regina is more like the woman I used to know than I have seen her in years. I think it's fair to saw we've all moved on, a lot has happened. It's still a shock-a great one-but a shock, I mean she was married to my father, which makes her-"

"Mom" Emma interrupted, not wanting to hear what that made her "we're not a thing. It wasn't like that. The kiss.'

"What?" Snow asked

"It's not like how it is with you and dad" Emma shifted on her feet

"Well no, everyone is different-" Snow continued

"No, mom, it's not..." She struggled to find the words for what they weren't and she grew frustrated with Snow for making her say it plainly. "We're not in love" she said, her stomach flipped saying it out loud.

"Oh" Snow said, frowning slightly "sorry I just saw the way you…" she seemed to decide that sentence was not to be finished "so it was like when you kissed Henry and broke the curse, it felt the same?"

"Um" Emma thought for a moment. No it didn't feel like that at all. She felt a nervous energy around Regina that was only soothed when they were together and being real with one another. Regina had just demonstrated how quickly she shut other people out. As soon as Snow and David returned she was tense and defensive.

"It's just different, mom" she said quietly.

She couldn't explain how what she felt for Regina was different from what snow felt for David, but she said that is was and Snow accepted that, at least nominally and that was all Emma needed right now.

Snow kissed her on the cheek and wished her goodnight. It was late and she was tired but she tossed and turned in bed, her mind wouldn't let her sleep.

"Henry Daniel Mills" she said to herself quietly in the dark of her room "that woman".


	6. Chapter 6

"The point is that everyone has their place and choice and they are all important, even the smaller characters in the story" Henry said opening the gate to the Mansion.

"Whatever, I'm allowed to not like Pippin, whether he saved Faramir or not" Emma argued, closing the gate behind them behind them.

Henry gave her an eye roll that Regina would have been proud of and rang the bell. Their discussion continued until Robin opened the door.

"Hey" Emma said, almost jumping to the sight of him.

"Hey Robin" Henry said, and he walked into the house. This whole situation didn't seem to be affecting him at all, Emma noticed.

"Can I come in?" Emma asked

Robin hesitated and Emma considered just walking in, since this wasn't even his house, but her gut told her to wait. It wasn't like Regina needed any more drama.

"Yeah" he said "of course" and stepped back.

She walked in and up the steps into the hall.

"Regina here?" She asked in the most casual voice she could muster

"Yes, upstairs" Robin replied "Coffee?"

"You bet" Emma replied following Robin into the kitchen. She felt conflicted. The three days that Regina was out they were both beside themselves. They had been each other's support and she kind of missed him.

She turned back to see Henry hopping up the stairs. He looked back and gave her a look that said "oh well" which she did not have time to interpret. A couple of awkward moments later and Regina was in the kitchen with them.

"Good morning" she said, putting the back on her earring as she entered.

"Hey" Emma said "sorry I thought you wouldn't mind having him back early, I have some leads to follow up on the-"

Emma's stomach turned over as she realised she was just about to bring up what -she assumed- was the root of all her problems with Robin.

"Sleeping curse" she finished "I wondered if I could look at the needle?"

Regina looked at Robin "where did you put it again?" She asked. She wasn't cold but she seemed distant.

"It's locked away in the office, shall I get it?" He said, equally distant.

"Please" Regina said.

Robin left and Emma put her coffee down.

"Sorry" she said

"What are you apologising for now?" Regina asked

"I didn't think he would be here, last night what you were saying, it sounded pretty final, and I thought he didn't like sleeping inside" Emma said, trying to explain her intrusion away.

"He didn't-" Regina began

"Oh!" Emma shook her head "I don't need to know about the crazy make-up sex you had"

"Emma!" Regina was visibly shocked but at that moment Robin returned before she could say anything else.

"Thanks" she said as Robin passed her a leather pouch that contained the poisoned needle. "I've got to get started, see you" she left the kitchen with a glance at Regina, whose face had not altered from the surprise of Emma's comment.

Henry was in the hall.

"You got the needle?" he asked

"Yep" Emma held the pouch up before tucking it into her pocket.

"You want some help doing research?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry Willow, you're staying here" she smiled apologetically, kissed him on the head and left.

"You summoned me, Swan" Killian said at the bar of Granny's.

"Yeah" Emma said "If you want to call it that. How are you doing?"

"I'd be better if it wasn't taking all bloody eternity to get something to eat." He spat. Ruby, who was serving other customers raised an eyebrow. Emma got the distinct sense her hackles were up.

"Ok" Emma said "why don't we sit over there? Ruby, can I get a grilled cheese?"

"I already ordered that for you" Hook said. "About 30 moons ago" He added under his breath.

"What's going on?" Emma asked as they sat.

"I haven't found much to help your investigation" Hook said

"That's not really what I meant" Emma said "what's up with you?"

He shrugged and looked around. Emma sat back and crossed her arms. She could wait.

"It's this distance, Swan." He said eventually "You've asked for space and I've given it to you. How much more do you need?"

"Oh. Well I'm pretty busy with the curse right now" Emma hedged.

"That's not an answer" he said

"I know" Emma said, though she didn't have a better one. Ruby brought their food over. Emma thanked her.

"No problem" she replied, then glared at Hook.

"So have you found anything out?" Emma asked

"It's more than a bit dangerous spying on a crocodile" Killian said

"But we know no one new has come into the town" Emma said "he's the first person we need to rule out if we're going to take this seriously, which I am!"

"I know, I know" he said "look this is all I know, he spent a couple I nights in his cabin. The hooded vagabond-"

"-that's rich, pirate" Emma interrupted, before tucking into her food.

"Has been to see him a number of times" he continued

"I wonder why" Emma said

"Maybe he's doing the same thing you are" Hook said "Aren't you on the same side?"

"Yeah" Emma replied, unable to voice the other suspicions that rose in her mind. At that moment Henry entered the diner.

"What are you doing here?" She asked "where's your mom?"

"She doesn't know I left" he said

"Henry!" Emma pulled out her phone and found Regina's number before Henry had time to take a breath.

"I already texted her. When they're done arguing and realise I've gone she'll check her phone and know I'm with you" he said

Emma's thumb hovered over the picture of Regina. She looked deeply unimpressed at having her picture taken for a phone contact. "It's a pretty small town, Emma, you could start by committing a few names and faces to memory" she had said at the time.

"Ok" Emma said "have you eaten anything?"

Henry smiled, his favourite question.

He was finishing up his extra fries when his phone buzzed. He wiped his hands and answered.

"Hey mom" he said "it's ok...I know..."

Emma tried not to listen in. Henry looked at her.

"Yeah her and Hook. Do you want to talk to her?"

He passed the phone over.

"Hi" Emma said and stood up.

"I seem to be ruining all your plans of late." Regina said "I'm sorry if I ruined your date"

"It's not a date" Emma said quickly "and you didn't do anything." She looked back at Hook and Henry talking. They couldn't hear her.

"We were trying to figure out who cast the curse" her mind flicked to Robin and Gold in the cabin.

"I see. Shall I come and collect Henry?" She asked

"He seems happy enough doing this. Are you ok?"

There was a pause. "I'll be fine" Regina replied

Emma hummed, unconvinced. "I'll have him back by dinner"

After a long spent the day researching with Belle and drinking hot chocolate the pulled up to the Mansion for the second time that day.

"Do you think Robin will be here?" Emma asked as they pulled up to the house.

"I don't think so. They were arguing but not like on TV. It wasn't angry, it was kind of sad" Henry said.

Emma felt sad for Regina, felt guilty for causing friction and like she was intruding on her privacy by constantly interrupting them.

"I just don't understand, you know?" Emma said

"I know" Henry said "I really tried not to hear them. Mom sounded sad. Robin said he felt emancipated"

"What?!" Emma asked, turning to him.

"Umm" Henry thought

"Do you mean emasculated?" She asked

"Yeah!" Henry said "what does it mean?"

"Emancipate means to free something, emasculation is...kind of the destruction of a social construct of masculinity you don't need to worry about." Emma evaded and climbed out if the car.

"Hey" Emma said when she saw Regina "how are you? God something smells good" she couldn't help saying before she corrected herself. The last time she ate was now hours ago.

Henry hopped past them into the house. Regina smiled at Emma

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked

She seemed happier, Emma couldn't help but accept, if not just to see her like this for a bit longer. She followed Regina into the kitchen.

"Would you care for a drink?" she asked, like that was a normal way to offer someone wine.

"I shouldn't, I haven't really eaten" Emma replied.

Regina held the bottle still hovering over the empty wine glass.

"Does that mean no?" She asked

"Erm" Emma watched her, waiting on her reply. It wasn't an argument, or a criticism, it was just the two of them being normal and she dragged it out as long as she could.

"Maybe I will have some" she said. Regina filled the glass and passed it to her.

"What are we going to toast to?" Emma asked

Regina tipped her head and looked up at the ceiling

"How about a time when things are less complicated?" She asked

"Yes" Emma said raising her glass. "and no more curses"

Regina smiled "no more curses" she repeated and clinked her glass with Emma's. Emma drank and thought she could sense Regina watch her over the rim of her glass, but she couldn't be sure.

Emma flicked her pen against her pad repeatedly, looking for the answer that had so far evaded her. Who poisoned Regina? The feel of her cold hand against her lips filled her mind. Why would someone poison her? Who would benefit from that? The image of Gold's smug face flashed into memory. Was it part of a plan or a random act of revenge?

"You know, that's pretty annoying" Grumpy said from the cell opposite.

Emma put her pen down and walked over to the bars.

"Yeah? So is locking you up every week for disorderly conduct" she replied "and you ruined the first home cooked dinner I've had in a while"

"I was getting merry" Grumpy snapped

"You tried to assault Archie" Emma replied

"You should have heard what he said about my mother!" He shouted

"He was quoting Freud, god knows why, and you don't even have a mother." Emma said

"Yeah well" Grumpy rolled over in his cell bed. "If I hadn't, Robin Hood would have" he said

"Robin was there? I didn't even see him" Emma said, trying to sound casual

"I hear he has a history with sheriffs." Grumpy replied

"Yeah" Emma said, remembering the wolf from the movies and trying not to be offended. "Why was he going to hit Archie?"

"Archie, Robbie, Gold, whoever. Dude's angry." Grumpy said, still facing the wall

"About what?" Emma asked

"How should I know? I was drunk" He said

"You seem to remember why Archie deserved a kicking pretty well" Emma sighed

She got up from the desk she was leaning on to go back to her own.

"What's say you let me out of here and I'll tell you?" He asked rolling over

Emma laughed "how about you tell me, I'll see if it checks out and if it does I'll let you out on the proviso you leave Archie alone"

Grumpy grumbled something in audible.

"What was that?" Emma asked

"He was going to pay Gold a visit, said something about being tricked and how he wasn't the powerful Dark One here"

That was something new. She grabbed her jacket and was out of the door in a flash.

As she approached Gold's store she noticed the glass of one of he windows was cracked and the door was smashed.

"Wow, someone's really got it in for you" she said as the bell rang over her head as she entered.

"Mere reckless vandalism" he said

"Is it?" Emma asked. There was a pause while Gold weighed her up.

"Do you have any more information on who stole from me, Sheriff?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I have some ideas" she said. She crunched over the glass that hadn't been swept up yet. He didn't react as she tracked it further into his shop.

"Anything else missing?" She asked

"If it was, I would have reported it" he said. Emma nodded

"But not mere reckless vandalism?" She asked

"If you have something to say, Sheriff, please go ahead"

"Why is Robin Hood so angry with you?" she asked

"Well. He has to be angry with someone doesn't he? You stole his love away and now he has no one to turn to" Gold practically sneered

"Hmm, that doesn't add up." Emma said "for one, I haven't stolen anything and the rest, I don't think I need to share with you"

"What other explanation do you have?" He asked

'You screwed him' she thought 'like you screw everyone, let them think they'll get what they want but you ruin it for them'

"Just theories right now" she said

"Well, that all seems to add up to a pretty pile of nothing. Now if you wouldn't mind, I have some clearing up  
To do" he gestured to the door.

Emma was more certain than ever that Gold was behind all this. Poor Robin was out in the cold and Regina was in the middle of it all. She pulled her phone out to text Regina.

 **The day you were poisoned, did Robin do anything weird? x**

"Shit" she hissed. She sent a kiss without meaning to.

 _ **Nothing that I can think of. You don't really suspect him..?**_

No kiss on Regina's reply.

 **I just have a hunch he's involved. I think he might have done a deal with Gold. Something went wrong and you got caught up in it.**

Her thumb hovered of the x button. She put kisses on messages to friends. They were friends now, right? She added the kiss and sent it.

 _ **That is possible. We should discuss this in person. My schedule is full today, can you come to dinner again tonight?**_

 **Do I have to wear "proper" clothes? x**

She wondered if Regina would get the reference to the other night.

 _ **Suit yourself, just don't scare Henry.**_

Emma laughed out loud and put her phone away.

"About time sister" Grumpy said as he saw Emma.

"Your intel checked out" she said, unlocking the door. "You're good to go"

"Lucky me" Grumpy said, though Emma could see he was more relieved than he let on.

"Now I just need to find Robin" she said

"You don't have to look far, he's probably back at the Rabbit Hole" Grumpy said

"No way" Emma said

"Way, sister" and he stomped out.

"I didn't even know they opened this early" she said to her now empty station.

"Hey buddy" she said from Robin's side

"Hello...buddy" he said pointedly without looking up.

She hadn't expected a hug on arrival but she hadn't expected hostility either.

"You mind if I sit with you?" She asked, sensing this wasn't the time to pick a fight.

"What's mine is yours, Sheriff" he took a drink. Emma thought it might be water in a highball glass, or a least she hoped. He didn't seem like the vodka in the morning type, and that reassured her though he still hadn't looked up at her.

"What did Gold promise you?" She asked

She got the reaction she wanted. Robin was shocked, he finally turned to look at her.

"How do you...?" He began

"I know you don't like Sheriffs, but some of us are actually good at what we do" she said

He stared at her incredulously. He had a couple of days stubble but he didn't seem drunk. Maybe he found comfort in the Rabbit Hole because he wouldn't come across Emma or Regina here. Maybe he didn't want to go back to his empty camp in the forest.

"I didn't know what it would do" Robin said eventually

Emma didn't speak, recognising that she was about to learn something new.

"He said it would take us away, it was supposed to be a surprise and all four of us could leave but then..."

Realisation came smashing through Emma's mind. Gold tricked Robin into using the curse on Regina. That explained a lot. Maybe Robin was trying to save face by leaving her, too guilty to go on with her, too ashamed to tell her, too embarrassed that he wasn't the one to wake her.

"Leave Storybrooke?" Emma asked. He didn't respond.

"What did he want from you in return?" She tried again, pushing her loud thoughts to one side.

"He said I could owe him a favour" Robin said, looking away again.

"Shit" Emma sat back "why would he want to take Regina out? What can he do if she's out of the picture?"

"Henry?" Robin asked. Emma shook her head

"Not if I'm still around" she said.

Her mind raced. The mayorship? Gold didn't need a political position for power, he played outside the system and still had plenty of that. What else did Regina have? The same thought occurred to them both.

"The vault?" Robin asked

"Isn't it sealed by blood?" Emma asked

For a moment they stared at each other. In a second they were both up, racing for the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin raced for the mayor's office while Emma went to find Gold. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got him. Arrest him? At least if he was with her at the station he wouldn't be attacking Regina.

Belle jumped as Emma stormed in.

"Emma?" she asked, alarmed

"Where's Gold?" She asked

"He went out" Belle said, looking slightly offended.

"Hey ma, everything ok?" she only just noticed him there.

"Belle, can I take him?" She asked

"I guess so, I don't have anything else for you, Henry" she said

Sensing something was wrong, Henry grabbed his bag and followed Emma quickly. She explained in the car on the way to the station and then again when they got there for David's benefit.

Emma took the needle out of the safe.

"Emma I wanted to talk to you" David said quietly.

"Ok" Emma replied, taking a swig of his coffee and only half listening.

"It's about what you told Snow" he said

"Oh" she felt like her chest was in a vice. He had all her attention now.

"She asked me not to give you a 'dad talk'" he said. Emma smiled appreciatively

"So I'm going to give you a friend talk instead. What you told her is crap" he said

"W-what?" she stammered

"What you told her. You might want to believe it, some scared part of you might even think it's true, that it's not romantic."

"Dad, what are you-" Emma tried to ask

"You say you're not in love with Regina." He looked like the words were difficult for him and she understood why. "But that's crap"

"Dad it wasn't that kind of...love, I guess. It was y'know, platonic" she really hated that word

"That's not how it works, Emma!" He said "you can't pick and choose the kind of love you want. You know that, Regina definitely knows that. If that kiss worked it was the same kind of love. It can't be coerced, it has to be freely given and it has to be the same. I see the way you look at her" he said

"How is that?" Emma rolled her eyes at him

"Like you're jealous of the air she breathes" he replied candidly.

There was a pause while Emma tried to find something, anything she could argue against in what he had said.

"Dad, Robin is her destiny, remember?" She said to the desk she was scratching a coffee ring off.

"Yes. I'm sure he is part of her destiny. If she hadn't met Robin, she never would have fallen under the sleeping curse, you never would have kissed her" David said

Emma's phone rang. Her heart was banging in her chest. She turned away from him to look. Regina's unimpressed face looked back at her. She answered

"Regina?"

"Is Henry safe? Did you find Gold?" Her concerned voice rumbled across the line

"Yes he is, and no I didn't. Are you at your office? Is Robin ok?"

Emma heard David leave the office.

"No we went for a walk to talk...my phone battery is low, I have to go" Emma got the distinct sense she was with Robin so she left it.

"The park? Ok, when you're done we should talk" Emma said and hung up.

She sighed. Short of driving out to the woods to confront Gold in his cabin, Emma wasn't sure what to do next.

She pulled the pouch from her jacket packet and opened it. The needle slid out. Instinctively she went to catch it. It grazed her skin, she felt her legs go from under her.

She was unconscious before she hit the floor.

"Mom?" Henry called hearing the thud from her office. David got there before him.

"Emma!" He checked her pulse

"Don't move her, she could be hurt" Henry said.

David brushed the hair from her face

"It looks like she hit her head" he said

Henry stood for a moment starting at the woman he had only ever seen in strength now lying helpless on the floor.

"What's this?" David asked, sliding the pouch from Emma's hand.

"It's where Robin put the needle that held the sleeping curse" Henry said

David looked up. Fear and resolution mixed in his face.

"Henry, get your mom" 

Regina and Robin walked slowly back to the mayor's office from the park when Regina noticed Henry in the distance running his fastest towards the office.

"Henry!" She called but he didn't hear.

Robin put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Henry slowed to look around, corrected his course and belted over to them.

"Mom!" He gasped, bending double to catch his breath

"What is it?" Regina asked, bending to see him in concern.

"Emma got pricked by the needle" he said, his chest heaving.

"Where is she?" Regina asked

"The station" he replied

Regina stood straight again.

"Are you coming?" She held her hand out to Robin.

He shook his head. She searched his face.

"Will I see you again?" She asked

"Probably not, no" he practically whispered.

Regina stared at him for a moment before nodding slightly. She kissed him on his rough, stubbly cheek and hugged him. She felt him breathe her in and was sad. He needed her, she knew, but she didn't need him back. He let go.

"Goodbye Robin" she said

She took Henry's hand and was gone in a thick swathe of purple smoke.

They appeared in the station. David had moved Emma to the sofa and put an ice pack on her head where she had hit the floor.

Regina thought she looked like she was just taking a nap, but she knew the depth of the sleep she was in, drowning forever until someone would wake her up. She made her way over

"It's the sleeping curse" he said, somewhat stupidly, Regina thought.

She sat next to Emma on the sofa and tried to think. The clamour of thoughts and feelings about things that had just happened almost clouded her vision.

She didn't notice David leave her with Emma and Henry. She tried an extraction spell, a spell to end incantations, generic healing spells and then stopped. Nothing worked.

"Mom" Henry said from her side

She looked sideways at him. He had turned into such a perceptive, insightful young man right before her eyes.

"You know what you have to do" he said

She did. She had to save Emma with true love's kiss, and if she couldn't no one could.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked. It wasn't harsh or critical, he just don't understand, how could he?

She couldn't ignore the problem anymore, not her feelings, not everything she had known for a long time.

"What are you scared of?" He asked when she didn't reply

"Henry" Regina whispered, like what she had to say was so delicate that anything stronger would break it.

"I'm scared" her voice shook slightly, he put his hand on hers "that it won't work"

She was drowning in things she couldn't express. Everything she needed to say climbed up her throat, choking her, soon they would roll down her cheeks in tears.

"And" she continued. She took a breath and looked Henry full in the face. He may as well know the full truth "and I am scared that it will"

She squeezed his hand and he let her. He reached out and hugged her hard. The love of this boy would always soothe her, always calm her, but this time it was just not enough. He left her alone with sleeping Emma.

She sat watching her in silence for a long time.

"Miss Swan" she said quietly "not content with stealing my son from me, you want the only other thing that matters too."

She felt calmer than she had since she arrived at the station. Resigned to the truth of what was happening, she thought carefully about what she said as if Emma could actually hear her.

"You come in here and demand and take. You can't demand me. You can't take my life, my heart" she choked slightly on the last word.

"Because you already have them" she let tears spill from her eyes before wiping them away. She took Emma's hand in her own. It was warm still and soft.

She leant down slowly and gently touched her lips to Emma's. She didn't think about the curse, about the needle, about whether it would work, she only though about the softness of Emma's lips, the smell of her skin, the warmth created by their touch.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma's fingers tightened around Regina's and she felt herself flooded with that warm tingling feeling.

Her lips reacted delicately to Regina's.

The slight movement sent a shock through Regina. She drew back gently and looked at Emma's face.

Emma smiled before she opened her eyes. Regina looked back, so overwhelmed by the tangle of feelings inside her. Fear and hope twisted together.

She watched Emma take her face in. No matter what she was doing, there was always something about Emma Swan. Her attitude, the way she moved she was...charming.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked, her fingers nervously picking at a loose thread they found on the sofa.

"Yeah" Emma replied "are you?"

Regina nodded slightly. The space between them felt so vast to Regina, she thought they would never reach across it again.

"Ma!" Henry appeared at Regina's side "you're ok!" He said to Emma

"Yeah, thanks to your mom" she replied. She tried to sit up but struggled.

"Careful, you hit your head" Henry said

"Oh" Emma said, touching the ice pack she had only just noticed.

"Let me" Regina slid the ice pack from Emma's grip and brushed her other had quickly over the purplish bump and it disappeared.

"Better?" She asked

"Oh Emma you're ok?" Snow rushed to her side before she could answer.

Regina stood and turned to David

"Are we expecting anyone else?" She asked sharply

"We're her parents, Snow has a right to be here" he replied

"She needs rest" Regina said "I would suggest away from the entire Charming Clan"

"Away from her family?" David rounded.

Right on cue baby Neal began crying. The glare Regina had fixed on David didn't falter. He sighed.

Emma touched her head and tried to sit up again, though this time she managed.

"She can stay with me" Regina said

David and Snow exchanged a glance and Regina looked at them both questioningly.

"Would you rather I took the baby?" She challenged

"No, no, of course not" Snow said

"Good, I got rid of Henry's changing table a long time ago." Regina said dismissively.

"Alright" David helped Emma onto her feet "I'll drive"

"Can't you just poof us over there?" Emma asked Regina, rubbing her head where she hit it. She didn't look quite steady.

"I don't want you throwing up in my front hall" Regina replied, but not unkindly

"Yeah seriously" Henry piped up "I just did it, it was weird"

It was settled. The Charmings left the station though Emma loitered slightly.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked, suddenly realising she hadn't asked Emma if she even wanted to stay with her. Internally she cursed herself for being so thoughtless.

"Yeah" Emma said as she walked up to Regina. "I get the feeling you're going to send me straight to bed when we get in, I'm not complaining!" She quickly added at Regina's look of mingled protectiveness and frustration.

"I just wanted to talk to you while we're both vertical" she said

"Ok" Regina said in the voice she only ever used with Emma.

Emma took a step closer to her and Regina held her breath. Emma leant into her space painfully slowly and kissed her.

Regina let the slightest noise slip from her. She felt Emma smile as she kissed her. Regina touched Emma's face, drawing her closer and Emma slid a hand around Regina's waist.

The flutter from Regina's stomach filled her up completely. It was like she reacted to Emma's touch and electricity crackled through her.

Emma held her tighter and her hands slid down from her waist to her hips and her thigh. Regina wanted to feel every part of her. She pulled at Emma's jacket, hated the stupid space and clothes that separated them.

"Are you coming?" Henry called from the foyer

They jumped apart, slightly out of breath.

"Just getting some stuff, kid, we'll be there in a second" Emma called

Emma turned back to her, with the shadow of Regina's kisses all over her lips.

"Come here" Regina said. She took a silk handkerchief from her pocket and wiped it all away, and was pleasantly surprised that Emma let her.

"How is mine?" She asked, wiping gently at the edges of her lips.

"Annoyingly fine. Pretty" Emma said "there's just one thing"

Regina lowered the handkerchief to let Emma get it, when she leant in and kissed her again. She stood back smiling, with fresh red on her lips.

"Emma!" Regina was surprised but desperately pleased too. She hated silly things and silliness but she could not find it in herself to hate Emma's silliness, especially when she stood there, smiling with cheek and evidence of their kisses on her face.

"Come on" Emma said. She took Regina's hand and wiped the lipstick away with the sleeve of the other.

They held hands as they stepped out of the station. Regina caught Snow's surprised expression and David's smile. Her instinct was to snap her hand away, remove the spectacle and tell The Charmings to mind their own business, but she didn't.

Emma squeezed and let go to get in the car. Regina wanted physical contact back immediately but she followed Emma to the car.

"Well isn't this nice" came Gold's voice from not too far away. "Very domestic, if a little complicated"

Regina had a fireball in her hand in seconds and strode towards him.

"Shit" Emma said, climbing out of the vehicle she was only halfway in.

"Henry stay in the car" she said before running over to intercept before Regina decided Gold needed smelting.

She put a hand on Regina's arm. She stopped, though Emma could feel powerful magic under her grasp. The fireball didn't go out, but it also didn't move any closer to Gold, which was something.

"Why Regina, I didn't have you pegged as the lap dog in this relationship" he antagonised further

"Ok!" Emma turned to him before Regina wiped him from existence.

"What are you doing? What do you want?" Emma asked. She could feel the heat of Regina's fire behind her, she felt something similar but it was in her chest not her hands. If she wanted to kick Gold's ass it would be with physical not magical strength, and she wasn't far from wanting that.

"I want what was stolen from me" Gold replied

"Not only did you give the needle away, you have clearly demonstrated that you cannot be trusted with it. No way" Emma said

"Not the needle" Gold said "though it's good to know it still works"

"Then what?" Emma asked, resisting the urge to slap him for risking Regina's life so carelessly.

"A certain important artefact that, no doubt you have figured out, resides in Regina's vault" he said

"What?" Regina demanded

"You can put the fireball out, Regina" he patronised

"I'll put it on your face if you don't tell us exactly what you're up to" she retorted

"Down girl" he said.

"You, stop it!" Emma snapped at him and turned on her heel to see Regina.

"Don't rise to it" Emma placed a hand on the arm that hung by her side.

Regina was glaring at Gold who smirked over Emma's shoulder. He wouldn't smirk like that with a fireball melting his face off. She reluctantly pulled her eyes to meet Emma's. She felt the sharp rage inside her dissipate. How did she do that? Light magic?

Emma stared back at her. The unfamiliar physical contact pulled Regina back into reality. She noticed the hint of lipstick still on Emma's lip and almost blushed.

She crushed the fire in her hand and let her arm fall to her side. She sighed and looked back at Emma.

"Happy?" She asked, in the voice that was meant to snarky but came out far softer than she intended.

Emma slid her hand down to rest in Regina's.

"Very" she said quietly, with a slight sparkle in her eyes that only Regina saw. It was only for her. Her stomach somersaulted. Emma turned to Gold.

"What's in the vault that you want?" She asked

"That is none of your concern" he replied

"After cursing two people in this town almost into oblivion, I very much beg to differ" Emma said

"Two?" Gold asked. He looked between the two of them and raised his eyebrows in realisation "why Regina, I never kne-"

"Answer the god damn question" Emma interrupted. She was getting angry at his constant attempts to goad Regina into violence. What was his plan? Did he still want her blood?

"Does Belle know about all this?" Emma let go of Regina's hand and took a threatening step towards Gold. "Maybe you should start answering questions before you have to explain to her what you've been up to"

Gold set his jaw.

"Maybe we should go get her" David said.

Emma had forgotten he was there.

"Great idea" she said "we can wait, right?" She asked Gold.

Her head still hurt but she didn't want to show weakness in front of him by rubbing it.

"Don't" Gold held up a hand in David's direction as he moved towards the pawn shop "you don't need to bother her with all this"

"Then tell us what you're looking for" Emma said

Gold was quiet for a moment then, unable to provoke Regina into a fight that could end in bloodshed, seemed to resign himself to his predicament.

He walked towards Emma and she could have sworn she felt Regina grow tense behind her.

"It holds great sentimental value" he said quietly.

He looked over Emma's shoulder at Regina who raised eyebrow.

"I don't keep knickknacks in my vault, Rumple." Regina said sharply.

"It's" he started forcefully then composed himself "important. To me"

He shifted his position slightly. Emma looked over her shoulder at Snow and David, who looked concerned. Henry was standing by the car, just about touching it. No doubt he thought this fulfilled the criteria of 'saying in the car'.

"It's a teacup" he said, looking Emma dead in the eye when she turned back.

"A teacup?" She replied, breaking his eye contact to glance at Regina who still had her serious face on.

"You're right" Regina said "I do have a dusty old teacup in my vault. You're lucky I haven't thrown it away, it's cracked"

"-chipped" Gold corrected, almost involuntarily.

Emma was glad Regina knew what he was talking about. She was thoroughly confused.

"How about this" Emma began "you can have the cup back, once you've told Belle the whole story"

Gold looked furious.

"It's mine!" he spat

"Yeah, Regina's life is hers, you almost stole that from her. You almost stole mine from me" Emma said "tell Belle the truth"

"You have no business meddling in my marriage" he snarled

"No, but Belle is my friend and she would want to know" Emma said calmly.

For a moment all of them stood still in the quiet of the street. Snow and David exchanged a look of uncertainty. Regina looked over at Henry, noticing he had not stayed in the car at all, and somewhere in her mind made a mental note to tell him to listen to his mother later. Emma held Gold's glare until he agreed.

"Great" Emma said "we'll drop it by the shop…tomorrow?"

"Fine" he said and turned to leave.

"Why did you have the cup anyway?" Emma asked

"I don't remember. I just remember seeing it and thinking I should get rid of it" Regina said, hanging her coat in the hall.

Emma followed her to the kitchen.

"Drink?" she asked

"No thanks" Emma replied and rubbed her head again.

"It still hurts?" Regina asked and made her way over.

"Yeah" Emma said, and rubbed hard as if that would get rid of it. Regina pushed her hand gently away and looked at her skin. Emma breathed her perfume in. It was intoxicating. She felt the warmth of magic on her skin again, then Regina's lips touched the spot gently.

"Sorry" Regina said "habit. With Henry I always…or I used too" she flustered slightly and drew back from Emma. She leant on the counter and blushed.

Emma watched her. She seemed so uncertain. It was so unlike her. Emma stepped closer to her and tugged her jacket gently.

"Hey" Emma said "what are you sorry about?" she smiled and looked into Regina's eyes.

Regina's head buzzed with competing phrases like "wouldn't presume" and "unwanted contact" and "so beautiful". She could barely pull any of them into coherence.

She felt her heart hurt with all the things she wanted but was too scared, still too scared to say and do. They had shared true love's kiss twice and she was still afraid of being an imposition, unwanted, controlling and undeserving.

"Emma Swan" she said trying to compose herself. She looked up into those big blue eyes that sparkled for her sometimes "nothing in the world scares me more than you do" she said honestly.

Emma smiled widely.

"Well, nothing scares me less than you, Regina Mills" she said.

Regina gulped back the tears that threatened at the tip of her nose. She laughed with relief. Emma leant down and touched her nose to Regina's.

Regina's heart stopped. She felt Emma's breath on her lips. Time seemed to stop with them. Emma nudged her nose and she tipped her chin up in response.

Emma kissed her, gently at first, then deeply and slowly, like she wanted to make the most of everything Regina gave her. She coaxed her out of herself, met every movement with another.

Regina's heart beat again and she smiled. She gave in to vulnerability, to opening her heart to someone again, to Emma Swan.


End file.
